Along with the development economy, more and more shared resources are available to users. Such shared resources may include, for example, shared bicycles and shared cars. However, when a user expects to use a shared resource, there often exist the problems of quickly locating the shared resources, resulting from for example inaccurate positioning of the shared resources. In an example, a map positioning error of a shared bicycle may be so large that a user may not be able to rapidly and accurately locate the bicycle according to map positioning.